Shh! Girls Only!
by agent curly
Summary: The girls of Hogwarts have a Secret Organization and the boys want to know what they are hiding. Probably all that needs to be said. Sequel up! Look for: If Only I Told You! Disclaimer:I own nothing just the idea. Review, Favorite, Follow, P.M.
1. Girls,Secrets,Conversations,Eavsdroppers

Summary: The girls of Hogwarts have a Secret Organization and the boys want to know what they are hiding.

SHH! Girls Only!

Hermione Granger was in the great hall eating her steak, cutting it into tiny bits before popping them into her mouth and savoring the taste. When the door to the Great Hall opened. Heads from every direction turned to see who it was. It was Ginny Weasley she stared at everyone for a moment before screaming and running over to Hermione.

"Hermione, Guess what seriously, guess!?" The red head was ecstatic.

"What is it Gin?" the brunet asked moving her fork from her steak to macaroni.

"Well you know that thing where we talk about you know what and everything else." The red head rushed ignorant to all the people eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Well duh how could I not so what is it." Hermione was getting quite annoyed the red haired never got to the point.

"Well you know how you and the others are in charge well one is gone and they agreed that I should take over. EKK!" the girl continued squealing.

"That is great." Hermione said with as much enthusiasm she can muster.

"Oh and they switched the date it's the same day but on this week and I know exactly what we are going to talk about."

"So what are we doing and please tell we are not discussing what Lavender said." Hermione whispered gently.

Lavender hearing her name looked up and spoke: "Please Hermione my idea's are much better than yours any day."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "All you want to talk about is Him and who knows who else and its so annoying, Hermione raised her voice in what she thought sounded like Lavender's, Oh Merlin he is so hot, he's eyes are so dreamy." Hermione fluttered her eyelashes than laughed with the rest of the Great Hall.

Lavender beet red turned around and continued her conversation with Parvati.

"Any way we will continue this conversation later but first. Hermione got up and yelled: Every one who is in the, Hermione held a finger to her mouth touched her hair and formed an o with her thumb and index finger, we are having a, Hermione raised her hands and started rubbing them together before giving three claps and a snap, the secret signal which meant S.G.O emergency meeting in 3hours aka midnight, so be there."

She sat back grabbed her bags before leaving.

* * *

** ~S.G.O.~ **

To say Hermione was pissed was an understatement. Yes she was glad Ginny would be able to help but she practically told every one about the Secret Girls Organization. She really had to discuss with the other council members.

**~S.G.O.~**

**At midnight in the girls lavatory every girl third year and up were there.**

"Silent!" Yelled the president of the S.G.O, Cho Chang.

"Hermione you called the meeting come up and tell us why?"

Hermione got up from her place in the back and walked towards the sinks where Cho was.

"Well considering what happened in the Great Hall I say we cancel this weeks meeting and meet up next month on the 14th for safety." –HG

"Hermione we can not do that but I understand that we have to be more careful so, everyone cross your hearts and speak after me:

I pledge that I will tell no one dead or alive about what happens at the Secret Girls Organization. I will stand beside the people in this room and vow not to hurt or stand against any group member and protect each other. Amen."

Everyone else repeated.

"With that said I say all dismissed."-Cho

Everyone left to beds and the charade that happened in the Great Hall was almost completely forgotten.

* * *

**~S.G.O.~**

**One month later in the Astronomy tower (they have different meeting places).**

"Okay so Ginny and Pansy start." Cho commanded.

Ginny and Pansy Walked to the center and spoke: "Gin and I are here to tell all about this amazing boutique in Hogsmade they have everything." Pansy told the girls.

"It is so true they have the most Fabulous dresses, shoes, accessories and jewelry. I saw the most amazing amulet ever and I know that it would look great on you Hanna." Ginny spoke she got much better at doing this since the beginning and learned to contain her excitement and give nothing away.

"Is the boutique all you have to tell us about, spoke Hannah, because it's Lavender and Parvati's turn?"

They went back to their respected seats while the 2 girls addressed went to the center.

**~S.G.O.~**

"Okay since we discussed everything it's time for each one to share who they think is cuter next week." Lavender put her hand in a hat and drawled out four names. Blaze Zabinni, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy, those are the new four that popped from the list.

* * *

**~S.G.O.~ **

**The next week. In the Great Hall.**

Hermione and Ginny were whispering.

"So obviously its Harry I mean can you seriously believe Luna chose Blaze it is so wrong"

**Harry P.O.V.  
**

I am talking to Dean, Neville, and Ron about the following Quidditch match we have in two weeks against Hufflepuff when I hear my name.

It was Mione and Ginny curiosity got the better of me and I decided to listen.

'Who would you choose Mione?' –Ginny told Mione.

'Honestly Gin I wouldn't choose Harry or Ron it would just be awkward.'

Hmm wouldn't choose us of what. What are you two up too? I picked up my goblet and watched as it filled with pumpkin juice before I took a sip.

'So that means you would choose a Slytherin, over dramatic sigh, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you.' Ginny said.

This got me even more confused.

'No! How can you say that that is the most revolting thing you have ever said? What I meant was I choose no one I mean Blaze is decent but it would be too strange, I wouldn't choose Ron he is only a friend to me, as for Harry well he is like a brother too me sweet and kind always having each others back.' –HG

Hermione said that I'm like a brother to her that's good because I couldn't see it any other way as for Ron yikes he is going to be upset.

'You know you left out a certain someone are you sure it's not him.'

Ginny glanced in the direction of the Slytherin table.

'WHAT!' Hermione yelled everyone even the teachers looked to see what the problem was.

Hermione flushed a dark shade of scarlet that could rival her tie and looked down her hands fiddling in her lap. Everyone turned away and they continued the conversation.

'He has made my life a living hell, He is my best friend's worst enemy, and He is a blood prejudice, albino of a ferret.' –HG

Malfoy but why are they talking about him.

'Well you are going to have to choose one of those four by tonight you know how the others will react it's going to be a riot.' – Gin

'Fine anyway where are we meeting this time?' – Mione

'In the R.O.R. Bye I have to go I have an essay I have to turn in to Professor Binn's.' –Gin

Hmm…

'Hey Harry?' – My best mate Ron said.

'Yeah?' I say noticing Dean and Neville left.

'What were you doing?' –Ron

'I'll tell you later oh and tonight we are going to the Room of Requirement something's up with Gin and Mione and I want to know what.'

* * *

**~S.G.O.~**

**In the Slytherin table that same day at that time. Pansy was talking to Astoria.**

'So obviously its Draco I mean come on who would choose a guy who has a red mop for hair and is covered in freckles not only that but he has the IQ of a walnut.' Said Pansy.

'You're right I feel bad for Ginny I mean look at him.' They glance at the Gryffindor table where Ron was eating like a salvage beast then at Ginny who was talking to Hermione.

'Yea and Blaze isn't half bad but his just friends maybe even a brother I knew him since I was born.' -Pansy

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I was talking to Blaze and Theo about the potion's assignment Professor Snape assigned when I hear my name.

I glance in the direction of the voice and recognize Pansy and Astoria talking about me again no doubt. And since I have to know what my fellow house mates are saying about me I decide to listen.

'So we already know who we are going to choose all we have to do is tell the council we choose Blaze and Draco tonight at midnight in the RoR.' –Astoria

Choose me and Blaze, the council, midnight, Room of Requirement, Hmm… it's time to start prying information.

'Draco?' - My best mate Blaze said.

'Blaze how would you like being a P.I. with me to find out what our little Pansy and Astoria are up to.'

'Sure.'


	2. Draco or Harry hmm

**This Chapter are for the ones who read and followed you guys are awesome you guys give me inspiration to keep writing so thanks, and don't be mad this chapter is short and a bit rushed but take what you can get. Any way on with the story.  
**

**_WHO IS IT_  
**

**~S.G.O.~**

**(At the R.O.R. Harry and Ron run into Draco and Blaze.)**

"What are you doing here Potter?" –Blaze

"We came to spy on Hermione and my sister so shut up before you blow our cover, (Ron noticed the glare Harry sent him) umm… I mean nothing."

"Interesting we were doing the same thing except of course except we were spying on Pansy and Astoria, Draco said the wheels in his head turning, and since I know that you Potter have an invisibility cloak I say lets call a truce see what the girls are doing and then pretend this conversation never happened."

"Harry I think we should take the opportunity, I mean yes they are snakes but… I got nothing still I think we should join forces just this once what do you think young padawan." –Ron said doing a horrible impression of Yoda.

"One, Hermione and I should have never took you to see Star Wars; I mean seriously I should have just Obliviated you after you said Voldemort was my father." Harry stopped noticing the strange looks the Slytherins were giving him. "Two, fine but, who are you calling padawan I'm the Jedi." Finished Harry.

"Yeah okay listen Potter before you and your girlfriend start to fight lets just get on with spying on the girls." –Blaze said.

"Fine whatever." –Harry said taking his cloak out of his back pocket. "Everyone get underneath."

* * *

**~S.G.O.~ **

**(Under the invisibility cloak in the R.O.R. half of the girls were done.)**

"Okay, spoke Cho, Ginny it's your turn."

"Ginny's turn for Oww." Ron started but shut up after Draco and Harry kicked him in the shins.

"Okay I choose Harry duh."

All the girls squealed and it was Luna's turn.

"I choose Blaze." She said with no hint of embarrassment just said it like plain old Luna would with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Your turn Lav." Said Parvati.

"Well Won won of course." 1\3 squealed one went eww other pretended to throw up while Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy had a disgusted look on their faces.

"Hermione it's finally your turn you're the last one so hurry up I am exhausted." Said a third year Ravenclaw yawning.

"Yeah Mione who did you choose, who do you think is cuter." Said Padama.

"Oh so that is what they are talking about oww…" Ron stopped after Blaze hit him.

"Quiet Ron Its Mione turn." Said Harry

He muttered a quiet fine and turned too see Mione.

"Well not Ron him and I are just friends, and as I told Gin earlier Blaze is okay but not him we are barely on speaking terms." She told them.

"Okay she obviously chooses Harry." Said half of the group.

"She chooses Draco they are always flirting." Said the other half.

Soon they got into a fight screaming who she liked Harry or Draco they even made teams.

"Team Harry." –the right team chanted

"Team Draco." –the left team cheered

"SILENCE!" –Cho screamed

**...**

"Good now who do you choose." –Cho

"Wait put the truth spell on her." Yelled a fourth year Slytherin.

**~S.G.O.~**

**(After a huge struggle they managed to put a truth spell on her)**

I…III ch. Choose Ha.. Ha.. Why can't I say his name. –HG thought.

"We are waiting who is it Hermione tell us." –Pansy

"Th.. The person I think is cuter is…"

* * *

"Hahahaha if you want to know who it is going to be wait up for the next chapter. I'm sorry for leaving it in a Cliffhanger but this story is only going to be at least Three or four chapters. Any way Follow, PM, Review." –Agent C.


	3. The End

(A/N This is the end of Shh! Girls Only! It's a bit rushed (**and short**) ,but it is finally done. I would like to thank those who waited to finish reading and those who are reading. Thanks so much I would have updated sooner but with homework, U.I.L. trips, Band concerts, the Christmas holiday, and getting sick this is the best I could do. Anyway on with the story.)

* * *

Earlier

**~S.G.O.~**

(After a huge struggle they managed to put a truth spell on her)

I…III ch. Choose Ha.. Ha.. Why can't I say his name. –HG thought.

"We are waiting what is it Hermione tell us." –Pansy

"Th.. The person I think is cuter is…."

* * *

**~S.G.O.~**

With the boys.

"Ha I knew she secretly liked me I mean look at me."-Draco cockily stated.

"She hasn't said anything yet and you should have heard what she said about you at dinner she said and I quote: 'He is a blood prejudice, albino of a ferret.'"-Harry said pretty sure of himself.

"Um… Potter I would love to hear the rest of your conversations but if you two do not shut up the girls will hear us and Granger is about to squeal." Blaze said sarcastically.

**~S.G.O.~**

"Hermione we are waiting."-said an impatient Daphne.

Hermione mumbled something no one could catch.

"Umm can you repeat that."-Pansy

"Draco."-Hermione muttered unable to say Harry through the truth spell. So she looked down face flushed, she was unable to utter anything else.

**...**

Still processing

**...**

The whole room was silent. Ron fainted, Blaze smirked, Harry looked uneasy and was probably throwing up inside his mouth, and Draco had his jaw wide open shocked that Granger the girl he has always made sure her life was unbearable thought he was actually good looking.

Team Draco erupted in cheers. Ginny and Pansy shared a knowing smirk. Team Harry looked shocked but cheered for their fellow club member.

* * *

(A/N That is it. I am thinking of writing a one-shot or a sequel that shows what happens the next day between Draco and Hermione and The trouble within the Golden Trio and a little something else that you guys might find out. But, I don't think I might maybe if requested but otherwise no. Soooo... Don't just sit there Review, Favorite, Follow ect... Oh and remember to request whether or not you want an epilogue.)


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_**There will be secrets**_

**The day after…**

**Hermione was waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room for Harry and Ron to go to breakfast together.**

**Harry and Ron walked out and see Hermione.**

**Ron: Uh… Hermione what are you doing here.**

**Hermione: waiting for you guy so we could walk to breakfast like we usually do.**

**Ron: Oh, Why don't you…**

**Ron stopped when he noticed Harry's ice cold glare.**

**Hermione: Why don't I what?**

**Ron: Oh nothing.**

**Hermione still not convinced stares at him intently.**

**Ron: Oh, well you look at the time (he looks at his bare wrist) got to go.**

**He rushes out of there.**

_**Matchmaking and Uncertainty **_

**Pansy: They would be so good together.**

**Ginny: Yeah, I guess we could try but. Wait a second don't you like him.**

**Pansy: Well yes but, I think Hermione will be good for him.**

**Astoria: She's right they are both super stubborn and smart and let's face it Hermione is probably the only one that can keep him in line.**

**Pansy: Okay so we all agree here's the plan.**

_**Drama**_

**Draco: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Draco screams throwing a lamp at Blaze which he barely misses.**

**Blaze: Well do you like her?**

**Draco: I. I don't know I just know that I don't want to lose her forever.**

**Well what about Daphne don't you and her have to get married.**

**I don't know what I'll do. I can probably convince Daphne to not marry me. I mean she does like Theo.**

_**Friendships Will be Tested **_

**Harry: Who do you choose Mione us or him.**

**Ron: Oh Hermione Come Back To The Light!**

**Hermione: I love you guys so much but I have to do this maybe one day you'll forgive me and understand why I had to do it.**

_**From SHH! Girls Only**_

…

_**I present you with…**_

…

_**If Only I Told You**_


End file.
